The Talk
by IsaacSapphire
Summary: Adolescent Dante lacks sex drive, so his father Sparda performs a ritual to increase it. Sex ensues. Sparda/Dante, Dante/Sparda.


The Talk

Synopsis: Adolescent Dante lacks sex drive, so his father Sparda performs a ritual to increase it. Sex ensues. Sparda/Dante, Dante/Sparda.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Virgil, Sparda, Eva, and the Devil May Cry universe. They belong to Capcom, not me. I do not gain any money from this story.

**Author: IsaacSapphire**

**Fandom: Devil May Cry**

**Wordcount: 4000**

**Rating: 18+ (or the age of majority in your country, whichever comes second)**

**Pairing(s): Sparda/Dante, Dante/Sparda, references to Sparda/Eva and Dante/random people.**

**Warnings/Content: Incest, Anal, Oral, Yaoi (gay), Father/Son, Bloodplay, Bondage, Questionable Age, Bad language, Occult, Reversible, PWP, Snowballing, Ink Brushing.**

**AU, as here Sparda and Eva are still alive when the twins hit puberty.**

For Larkin, who taught me that it's OK to write stuff like this. Although I'm not sure how he'd feel if he knew I was dedicating underage incestuous gay video game fanfiction smut to him, but who knows, maybe he'd like it.

Author's Note: I'm not going to give a number for the twins' age here. I'm thinking somewhere between thirteen and sixteen, but it's up to you. More notes at the end.

Minor revisions (god, I really can't stop revising this thing?) as of April 4, 2009.

***

"So, do you have any questions about sex?"

This was one of those horrible moments of parenting, right up there with giving birth, but Sparda hadn't had to do that himself. He'd caught Virgil with a girly magazine a few days ago and had it out with him then. Now it was time for 'The Talk' with his younger son. The anticipation hadn't helped any.

Dante blushed a little and scuffed his feet. "Naw, mom's already talked to me about it… You don't have to say anything."

So Eva had beaten him to the punch on this one. He wasn't sure if that was going to make this easier or harder.

"You might remember that we are a little different from most families…"

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause you're a demon and mom's human." Dante tossed off with the air of one repeating the chorus to a song.

"And your mother told you about sex from the perspective of a human woman. You are male and half demon."

"I don't care. Why do you and mom keep on talking about this stuff? It's stupid and it's gross."

His father sat back and looked at him a moment, then an idea crossed his mind. "Dante, do you want to have sex?" Dante scrambled backwards and started babbling incomprehensibly. The ancient demon sighed. "No, no, I meant in general."

His son looked at him with wide-eyed innocence and said, "I don't want kids now. Why would I want to have sex?"

Sparda looked at the ceiling and said, "Eva, you left out some important bits." Turning toward his son he said, "I'm sure you've noticed your peers are starting to show an interest in sex for more, ah, recreational purposes…"

Dante nodded.

"And it's fine if you feel that way."

"But I don't."

Sparda knew his son was telling the truth. The boy was nervous, but about the situation as a whole, not because he was lying. Dante was a horrible liar anyway; one hardly needed special abilities to be able to detect his falsehoods.

"Do you know why you aren't interested?"

"Err, no. I don't care though; it makes life a lot simpler."

"Hybrids do sometimes lack sex drive…" his father mused. "I'd hate for that to be the case with one of my own sons though; missing out on something so important and enjoyable. And a trifle embarrassed. I'm not 'legendary' just for my abilities on the battlefield… I'll see what I can do. We may need to perform a spell to fix this, if I can find one that'll work."

***

Several weeks later, it was mom-goes-shopping-with-Vergil-for-overpriced-fancy-dress-clothes-day (as Dante liked to called it), as the older twin had decided he liked clothing that could only be bought at a shop three hours away, each way. Eva thought this was a great opportunity for bonding or something (and Sparda hated driving), so she was the one driving him. Dante and his father had the mansion to themselves for the day.

As usual, Sparda was up and at work in his office well before sunrise, stopping only when it was time to rouse Eva. Then he checked that his oldest son was up and getting ready to leave, needlessly as always.

Vergil was as reliable in his early rising as Dante was in his late hours. Sparda needed a fraction of the sleep his wife did and normally spent the early morning hours with Virgil, sometimes studying, sometimes sparing, sometimes just talking. Similarly, he would go to bed with his wife only to get up again after she had fallen asleep, then spend time with his nocturnal younger son.

A few minutes later, they had quietly said their good byes, the car disappeared down the road, and Sparda headed to his workroom to set everything out in preparation for the ritual. After being sure that everything was ready, Sparda went back to his office. It would be several hours before there was any possibility of waking Dante.

He used those hours to read over how the ritual again, to look at the pictures of the patterns for the hundredth time. He knew it all by heart, but going over it a few more times wouldn't hurt.

As soon as the first pizzeria in town opened, he called in an order. Getting Dante out of bed early required bait if you wanted him in a decent mood and he definitely wanted Dante in a good mood. A slice of pizza in hand, Sparda headed to his younger son's room.

***

Over their brunch of pizza, Sparda said, "I did some research and I think I've found a solution to your problem."

Dante looked up, confused for a moment.

"Your lack of libido." His father clarified. "I've found a ritual that can be modified to fit our needs. There are a few problems though; it was originally intended for use on succubi. It requires a powerful male demon and the only one of those around is me."

"How's that a problem dad?" his son asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"The ritual involves the male demon fucking the recipient."

Dante blinked.

Sparda continued, "Now, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can try to find another method but there might not be another one. Virgil came home reeking of girl yesterday, too…"

That was all true, but the words had been calculated to provoke a response, and more than succeeded.

"How soon can we do it?"

"How soon are you going to be done with your food?"

***

Dante looked around wide-eyed; he had never been in this room before. He and Virgil were forbidden from coming here, not that they hadn't tried. Boxes and jars of various sizes rested on shelves carved into the walls and there were several low counters against the walls as well. Most notable though, was the huge rectangular stone block in the middle of the room. It was, he realized, quite big enough for two people to lie on. A small wooden table stood next to the stone platform. Several objects rested on it; a bottle, two crystal bowls, a paintbrush, and a pair of scalpel-like knives.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It was your idea."

"Yes, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. There may be other methods."

Something resembling a bright idea floated through Dante's mind. "Would you do it if you were me?"

"Yes." His father replied. "It will hurt though."

Dante was offended at the idea that his father thought he couldn't handle pain. But if he was asking… He glanced at the knives. "How much?"

"No more than what you've already experienced training."

Dante knew that pain was much worse if you anticipated it; once Vergil had pinned Dante and slowly cut his hand after telling him exactly what he was going to do. There was no way he was going to be left behind his brother in anything though, so he put on a brave face and said, "I'll be fine."

***

"Take your clothes off." The demon ordered while gracefully stripping and hanging his clothes from hooks on the wall. The boy removed his clothes; initially dumping them on the floor in a pile, but after a glare hung them on the wall too.

Curiosity made looking at his father's naked form an irresistible temptation. Dante tried to be subtle, but it had been years since he'd seen his father in the buff. When he was little they'd bathed together occasionally but he'd thought that his memory had been playing tricks on him; when he was a child everything about his father had seemed enormous. But no, Sparda's dick really was huge. Dante had a vague idea of what the afternoon was going to entail, and this new information did not make him feel better.

Sparda reclined on the stone slab and gestured for his son to join him. Dante climbed up from the far end, aiming to lie beside his father, only to be stopped halfway there, face level with his crotch.

"Open your mouth."

Dante complied and Sparda laced his fingers through his hair, guiding him toward his cock. Dante was still about a foot out when he realized what was about to happen and he fought, trying to pull away.

Sparda didn't force him, instead allowing him to back off a little and look up, although he didn't remove his hand from Dante's hair. "Trust me. You'll receive as much pleasure as pain here and you'll enjoy the results for the rest of your life."

Dante relaxed and even shot out his tongue at his father as he was guided closer. Sparda hissed in pleasure and thrust into his mouth. Dante handled it alright until the head hit the back of his throat. He gagged and retched.

"Swallow." Sparda had to say it twice before his son understood him, but the advice seemed to help, at least Dante stopped making such horrible noises.

No, have to go easy on him, have to keep control, he's just a boy…

But god, this was just the beginning and it was already so good…

He could feel his release approaching and he made himself to focus on the real reason he was doing this. Sparda reached without looking and grabbed one of the crystal bowls, wrenching Dante back as he reached the point of no return. The demon caught his own seed in the bowl and after a few tugs and a shake to be sure he'd gotten it all he picked up one of the knives, cut his own arm with a practiced twist, and dripped his blood into the bowl as well. He stirred the mixture three times with the knife before taking up the paintbrush. He dipped it in the bowl and began to carefully paint an involved design on Dante's skin.

The boy shivered. "Tickles."

Sparda chuckled. "This is time-consuming, but you have to stay absolutely still."

***

Dante had plenty of time to finish inspecting the room as his father covered every inch of his body from the soles of his feet to his face; the bare bulbs that lit it, the strange implements and exotic body parts (He was pretty sure those were body parts) on display, the bunches of herbs dangling from the high ceiling. The room had a unique odor from the mix of natural and supernatural items in it, not unpleasant, but the primary smell was now demon blood and cum, with their mutual sweat mixed in.

Finally Sparda set the brush aside and poured the last of the bloody mixture over the boy's head and rubbed it in like shampoo. "Whew, I don't have to remember that blasted pattern anymore."

Dante relaxed too, until his father took the second knife and started retracing the lines with it; not scratching enough to raise blood, but truly cutting him. It didn't compare to the worst injuries he'd taken practicing fighting, but still, it hurt and the slow, careful way it was done just made it worse. He would have sworn that he couldn't remember where the lines had been painted, but now they burned on him, reminding him that they'd soon be more than just sticky fluid. He tried to stay still, but the anticipation was killing him.

After just a few lines, Sparda asked, "Would this be easier if you were bound?" The look of relief and gratitude in his son's eyes answered the question eloquently, so he pushed the boy to lie on his back, grabbed his wrists and tied them together with a rope that had been lying on the floor by the table, passing it through a ring on the side of the slab.

Dante tugged at the rope experimentally, then grinned weakly. "I think I could get loose if I wanted."

"That's not the point. It makes it easier for you to stay still; that's all it needs to do."

Dante swallowed and nodded.

***

"Dante?" Sparda asked quietly. The boy's eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a sort of trance. He cut the rope and pulled his son up and around. "Sorry about this." he said as he cut the lines on his son's wrists, then started on his right hand. He had to catch the left one though, as Dante tried to bite on it. "I can't let you do that." The demon adjusted his grip so he could hold both of his son's wrists in one hand and finished cutting the lines as swiftly as possible.

Sparda released Dante's wrists and pulled him close to embrace him. "That's over."

The boy slowly relaxed but kept his eyes closed. Sparda gently pushed him to sit with his legs spread. When he felt something graze one of his nipples his eyes flew open, "Dad!?" His father grinned up at him. "Pain and pleasure equally. You'll like this part." He ran his tongue down the boy's tight stomach to finally run it along the length of his cock. Dante arched up at him automatically.

"It feels weird." He said, his tone that conveyed more information than the words. For the first time in his life, Dante was experiencing pleasure as intense and consuming as pain. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop or go on forever.

The demon lifted his head. "There's no rush. We can slow down."

"Don't stop though."

Sparda laughed. "That's my boy. Just tell me more or less." He ducked his head again and licked his son's cock

Sparda applied the skills he'd honed over millennia as he sucked and licked his son, allowed him to thrust into his mouth a bit, experimenting to discover what produced the greatest response from the boy. As the demon felt his son's first orgasm approaching he redoubled his efforts. Dante came with a shout and an impressive tug on his father's hair. Sparda didn't swallow; instead he pressed his mouth to Dante's and forced him to swallow his own cum. All the energy of this ritual was focused on the boy, which meant returning Dante's own energy back to him.

***

Sparda adored Eva and their soft, gentle lovemaking, make no mistake. But two decades of soft, gentle lovemaking was more than enough to have the demon longing for a good hard rutting fuck.

He knew Eva couldn't take his definition of a hard rutting fuck physically, let alone enjoy it, so he didn't bring this problem up with her. The closest he'd ever come was to mention in passing early in their relationship that maybe he'd like permission to sleep with someone else now and then. She'd responded by asking him if *she* could sleep with someone else now and then. He'd growled and they'd left it at that.

But here was a situation that required a good hard fuck with someone who *could* take it. He'd been at a base level of arousal since he had realized what the solution to Dante's problem was.

Sparda hadn't thought of his sons as potential sexual partners before, mostly because he hadn't thought of them as sexual creatures at all. But they were growing up, as much as it pained him to admit it.

They weren't so bad looking either, especially now that they'd gotten through the worst of the adolescent gawkiness. It wasn't as if he'd never fucked close relatives before either; like many demons (and not a few humans), his first sexual experiences had been with his cousins.

***

Dante's back was still tender, so Sparda had him on all fours as he carefully readied him to be penetrated. Damn, he wanted to thrust into that tight little ass now, but he'd waited this long; he could take a few minutes longer and do it right.

The demon pulled his son's ass cheeks apart to reveal his virgin hole. So perfect. He leaned forward to lick it, slowly enticing Dante to open for him.

***

Dante yelped in surprise at the feeling of something hot and wet rubbing against such a completely private part of his body. Once he got over the strangeness of it though, he had to admit it felt pretty damn good. Gradually he relaxed into it, only to have his father's tongue continue its gentle assault by slipping further in. Just when he was getting accustomed to the feel of the invasion and starting to get to like it, the tongue retreated.

The boy whined wordlessly at this, then gasped as the second wave of attacks began; one finger in just a little way, then moving and deeper, a second finger to scissor with the first. Dante moaned; he wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure; the two mixed within him. "Easy, easy. Relax; don't fight me." A third finger now and his father dipped his tongue in again to tantalize the boy. A fourth finger… and Sparda brushed something fantastic.

Dante moaned again, more demanding this time. "Oh please…" He didn't even know what he was asking for, but he knew he wanted it, needed it and now. "God, please…"

Sparda quickly covered his dick with oil from the bottle. Grabbing the boy's hips, he entered him in a single violent thrust, drawing a cry from the half-devil. He stayed still a minute, biting his own lip trying to maintain control. Finally Dante relaxed a bit and wiggled against him, making him gasp.

"Come on, aren't you supposed to move or something?"

His father's only response to this cheekiness was to draw almost all the way out and then slam back into him so hard he was almost pushed onto his face before he braced against the force. Again and again the demon thrust into him, drawing moans and panting from his son.

It hurt, but oh god, it felt good, beyond good into some hitherto unexplored realm of feeling where pleasure and pain melded into one. Dante tried to spread himself wider, needing more of the amazing feeling, but it wasn't enough.

The thrusts became harder, if such a thing were possible, and erratic. Sparda's breath was coming in pants now, hot over Dante's shoulder.

Then something burning was being injected into his insides and his father was convulsing and biting his neck so hard as to draw blood. As the now limp penis was drawn from his ass, leaving him feeling sloppy and empty, Dante inadvertently whimpered, then growled. He felt cheated. The desperate tightness in his groin subsided from the high edge it had been at, but it still demanded attention. Why had he been left hanging like this?

***

"Come on." Sparda rolled onto his back, and spread his legs wantonly to remove any possible misunderstanding. Dante's eyes hooded with lust and at this he crawled forward, a little uncertain of his abilities perhaps, but bold and aggressive all the same. He could see that the boy lacked nothing but experience now, and he didn't even look like he was going to need a lot of that.

A flash of excitement, a surge of fear. He hadn't done this in so long… and never with a virgin.

The boy seemed to remember what his father had done to him; at least he poured some of the oil over his fingers before shoving them up the demon's ass and stretching him.

Sparda was pleasantly surprised at that; he'd expected remind the boy to use lube, let alone any other nicety, and he was expecting to take it raw. Dante didn't spend too much time on prep though, removing his fingers soon in favor of slowly pushing in his cock.

As Dante opened him, Sparda couldn't believe he'd forgotten how good this felt. There was something special about submitting; deeply erotic in a completely different way than being on top.

He bucked up to meet his son's thrusts, trying to get him to find his sweet spot. When Dante brushed it, he snapped, "Like that again."

***

Dante tried to follow his father's instructions, attempting to find his rhythm and not completely succeeding. He watched Sparda writhe beneath him, eyes glazed over with pleasure, pulling franticly at his own cock with one hand.

It was funny, he'd never thought of his father as beautiful before now, but he couldn't think of a better word to describe the creature he was fucking. The teen abandon any attempts at rational thought shortly thereafter and focused on the marvelous new experience, trying to better please the demon under him.

The air was filled with the sounds of their coupling; slaps of flesh, small grunts and moans, heavy breath. The world had shrunk to only now and that moment in the future he was trying to get both of them to, only their bodies and the stone beneath them. So tight and hot… He was fighting to keep from falling over the razor edge to release when Sparda wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer.

"Bite me."

"What?!" Dante was completely baffled.

"Bite me like I did earlier."

Ok, whatever. Still tight on the edge, the boy continued thrusting while he leaned down to grab his father's shoulder with his teeth. He hadn't intended to do more than mouth him, but there was just something so right about it that he found himself embedding his teeth in the demon's shoulder, the unnatural taste of his blood filling the half-breed's mouth. At this, something hot spurted across his stomach, the walls around his cock were hit by incredible tremors, and his father shouted his name. It was all too much and Dante tumbled right over the edge after him, shooting him full of cum, all sense of anything lost in his blinding orgasm.

***

The two lay panting and tangled for a while, than peeled themselves apart, almost literally, as their various bodily fluids had begun to adhere them together.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" Dante laughed. His father laughed with him.

Sparda got up and headed out of the room, not stopping to pick up his clothes. When he reached the doorway he looked back. "Follow me." He led the boy to a natural pool in a nearby cavern, where they scoured each other clean of the evidence of their liaison.

***

Sparda followed his son back up the stairs into the house, watching him all the while. It was difficult to identify the difference consciously; perhaps a slight sway of the hips, a bit of swagger, a different way of holding himself, but Dante now exuded sex appeal to degree that very few people did. He was naturally very good looking, (of course he would be, with such lovely parents…) but this went beyond that. Yes, the spell had clearly worked.

For once, he hoped Eva wasn't feeling frisky tonight; he'd be hard pressed to keep up with even her comparatively easy pace after a day like this.

***

That night at dinner, after the other two members of the family had returned from the shopping expedition, Eva asked what Sparda and Dante had done all day.

"Oh, father-son bonding." He answered with a smile.

"That's nice. Pass the salt."

Virgil elegantly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

***

Three Months Later:

He was sure his oldest son still hadn't gone all the way; Sparda would have been able to smell Virgil's partner on him if he had. On the other hand, there had been a veritable parade of girls (and the occasional boy) through Dante's room.

"What has gotten into that boy? Just a little while ago he didn't notice girls at all and now he's some sort of man-whore." Eva looked at her husband like she thought he was somehow responsible. The fact that he *was* responsible in this case didn't help.

"I just, ah, talked to him about the birds and the bees." Sparda inspected the ceiling. Oh look, a cobweb. Someone should do something about that…

Eva didn't look like she was buying it.

"Maybe I overdid it a little…"

FINIS

Director's commentary: I've put the bulk of the notes here at the end, because now they'll actually mean something to you, if you chose to read them. You don't need these notes to understand the story at all, but you might find them fun or informational, particularly if you write yourself.

The bulk of this story was written the first week of July, 2008 and took me very little time, actually the least amount of time getting a story down I've ever had. The whole thing kinda sprang into my mind fully formed. And then I started rewriting and rewriting and rewriting…

Incest: I've tried really hard to mitigate the innate creepiness of this pairing. I've had some problems with my own dear 'ol dad...

Facts-are-not-sexy fact: it really is true that hybrids often lack proper reproductive abilities. See also: mules, ligers.

Dante/Sparda: If anyone's really offended or surprised by this, let me just say that I didn't exactly plan on doing this either. The characters kind of got away from me. Incidentally, I'm not sure if Sparda intended to do that from the beginning or if it was just spur-of-the-moment. It wasn't, strictly speaking, necessary. But it does help make it seem less like he's taking advantage of Dante.

12


End file.
